


Double Trouble

by Quackyeon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Ended Dildo, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Loving Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Sehun is a switch and Tao is a strict bottom - so Sehun finds a solution.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sex toys  
\- Double ended dildo   
\- Fingering
> 
> I will never catch up, but I'll try to get as many done as possible, sorry this one is short.

Sehun was a switch - which was normally a good thing, but his long term boyfriend was a true pillow princess bottom baby boy - which left him pretty much always topping. Sehun had recently been craving taking something and he felt weird at the idea of getting himself off without Tao. He knew that if Tao found out he'd pout about it for days, while probably trying to get Sehun to tell him in what exact way he wasn't good enough for him. Tao could be a little bit dramatic sometimes. So Sehun had come to the conclusion that he had to do something about it - and so he had gone online and found (and then purchased) a solution. He was pretty impressed when the double ended dildo came - it was a bit different to what he ordered - he was sure that he'd ordered blue but this one was pink. But everything else was good, it was pretty durable and bendy, because of how Sehun wanted to use it with Tao. He was pretty proud of himself for thinking of this and ordering it all. He just had to get the other on board, which hadn't been too hard, and that was how he got here, gently pushing one end of the dildo into his boyfriend. He was kissing the Chinese man as he did so. Tao was a little unsure of it, and Sehun understood that it was a new experience for both of them. 

Tao had never really been that adventurous when it came to their time together. Not that Sehun was excessively out there with his sexual choices, but more so that Tao who was a vanilla bottom baby. Sehun loved that - he loved it, he wanted to make the other feel good. He wanted to show him the world of better sex - although he would say that they had amazing sex. Tao shifted at the intrusion of the dildo, his eyes fixed on Sehun's. "Feels different" Tao said when Sehun gave him a curious look. "Still good, just weird. It's not you." Tao flushed a little, Sehun did kind of enjoy that - he liked knowing that the other could feel good with the dildo but that he did enjoy his boyfriends dick. Sehun slowly began to fuck the other with the toy. Tao arched a little at the touches, Sehun was pleased to see the other enjoying it. 

He kept going, watching Tao, loving seeing him feeling good. He moved to grab the lube again, slowly coating his fingers and gently pushing one into himself. It had been a while since he'd done this but his body remembered the sensation. He kept moving the dildo with his other hand, leaning forward to kiss Tao. "Sehun" the Chinese man breathed against his partners lips. Sehun kept moving the dildo in the other, groaning at the second finger going in as he stretched himself. "Sehun" Tao repeated. Although his hips arched up as the dildo brushed his prostate. "Sehun, stop baby" Sehun did as he was told looking at his boyfriend. 

"What's wrong?"

"You weren't listening" Tao pouted

"Did I hurt you?" 

Tao shook his head. "Let me finger you" which was the last thing he expected Tao to say. He nodded pulling his fingers out and passing Tao the lube. He then moved to straddle the others chest, leaning forward to give Tao a full view of his ass while he played with the dildo. Tao expertly pushed in a finger and Sehun groaned, it was so much better knowing it was his boyfriend who was stretching him. The second finger went in and Sehun moaned louder at the stretch. Tao was gentle, thiugh that didn't surprise Sehun, Tao pushed the third finger in and Sehun groaned at the stretch, walls clenching around Taos fingers trying to push them out. Tao gently rubbed Sehuns back. "It's okay, you need to relax Hunnie, I'm not going to hurt you. But you need up to 3 for this toy." Sehun was still fucking the other woth the dildo, slowly beginning to relax.

Tao kept moving his fingers, curling them, spreading them, pumping them into Sehun until he was satisfied. He then pulled his fingers out and Sehun shifted to straddle his hips facing Tao. He moved holding the dildo in Tao and curving it up, slowly pushing it into him. He moaned out loudly, Tao making small sounds as Sehun slowly started fucking himself on the toy. "It's big." Sehun gasped a little, still only giving shallow rolls of his hips. Tao pulled Sehun in for a kiss, hand reaching down to the toy and pushing on it, which pushed it further into both of them, but mostly Sehun. Sehun cried out against Tao. "I'm so full." Sehun moaned against Taos lips. 

Tao gave him a small smile. "You're so responsive." He said as they both moved their hips pushing the dildo into each other, their timing was pretty good; theyd gotten used to each others rhythm over time. Sehun was loud, louder than normal as he was penetrated by the dildo, Sehun flushed, leaning down to kiss at Taos neck. "Feels good being filled, doesnt it?" Tao purred and Sehun nodded. "You're bigger than this toy baby" Tao said and Sehun whined a little, the toy was stretching him enough, he couldnt imagine something bigger. 

Sehun kept going, Taos hips had slowed down but his had hips had sped up; both of them moaning out, Sehun came unexpectedly, it had snuck up on him. He felt a little embarrassed but Tao just pulled him in for a kiss. "Let me take it out of you." Tao said softly, moving gently to pull it out of both of them. Sehun whined a little. Tao moved to gently lie Sehun next to him, starting to stroke himself. Sehuns hand coming lazily to help, pressing two fingers into the Chinese man. It didn't take long for Tao to cum over himself, his cum mixing with Sehuns on his stomach.

Sehun stayed curled against Tao. "Sorry"

"Don't be. It's a lot when you're all full like that." Tao gave Sehun a slow kiss. "Until I got used to how big you are I know I came fast." 

"Am I really bigger than the toy?"

"Yeah. You are big. But the toy felt good too." 

"Can we do it again sometimes?" 

"Yeah. I want you to feel good too. I want you as satisfied with our sex life as I am"


End file.
